


I want Crazy

by Iceprincessforlife



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprincessforlife/pseuds/Iceprincessforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray realizes he is gay and has fallen for his best friend Michael Jones, oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to I Want Crazy a lot while I wrote this so that's where the title came from. Also this is my first sex Fanfic so it might be a little rough but hey I had to start somewhere right? :D Hope you enjoy!

“Micool! Micool listen!” Gavin whined as Michael once again murdered Gavin in the Minecraft Let’s play that caused him to sob as he respawned back at his house.  
“What happened to team Nice Dynamite?!” The boy’s accent ringing out stronger than usual.  
“You fucking murdered me!” The red-head snapped as he continued on.  
The other men in the room laughed as the two bickered as usual but the only person that glanced over at the two was Ray, who had remained quiet at his desk for most of the Lets Play. The Puerto Rican watched the two of them with an almost closed off face, finding his eyes mostly landing on the curly haired boy who was now laughing as he again killed the Brit. It had been about a week now that he had realized that his feelings for the other male wasn’t just as friends; since he realized he was gay. He hadn’t told anybody about his discovery in fear of being laughed at but after a fairly silent week on his part he decided he needed to at least be honest to Michael. 

After they finished filming the Let’s Play Geoff decided it was time for them to go home for the day. He was the first one to get up and stretch, snapping at Gavin to hurry up if he wanted a drive. The younger man jumped from his chair, collected his things than scurried out of the room after Geoff. Ryan and Jack closed up all their other programs that they had running before saying goodbye and heading out of the room, leaving Michael and Ray alone. Michael finally took his headphones off and gave a large stretch before turning to Ray who was staring at him.  
“What’s up Ray?” Michael asked with a tilt of his head.  
“I was wondering if…uh…if you wanted to come back to my place for some pizza and video games?” Ray cursed as he stammered halfway through the sentence that was made to be an easy question.  
If Michael had picked up on the pause he didn’t pay attention to it as he flashed a smile and agreed to hang with his friend.

It was Michael who drove them to Ray’s apartment, picking up a works pizza on the way. The brunette unlocked the door before stepping inside and taking a deep breathe, this was it.  
“Tonight is the night Ray, don’t fuck it up.”  
Michael stepped in behind him and made his way to the kitchen where he put down the pizza and opened the box, inhaling the lovely scent that escaped the box. He wasted no time grabbing two plates, handing on to Ray who thanked him before grabbing a piece of pizza and making their way to the living room. Ray quickly got the Xbox set up before asking Michael what he wanted to play.  
“Hmm, I’m totally up for Titanfall.” Michael flashed Ray a grin which was met by the younger boy before turning and sliding in the game.  
He sat back down on the couch and handed Michael a controller as the game screen came up and he took a bite of his pizza.

Three hours pasted before Ray started to feel the fear rising in his gut and making a lump in his throat. If he was going to tell Michael it was going to have to be soon before the man went back to his own apartment.  
“Come on Ray…fucking tell the guy you like him it’s not that big of the deal what his answer is but at least you told him…I mean YOLO right?” He talked to himself in his head, trying to convince his own mind that this was a good idea.  
Finally he paused the game which caused the redhead to curse before turning to his friend with a raised eyebrow.  
“What the hell man I was close to getting the kill!” Michael snapped before he noted the fear in Ray’s face.  
“Uh...you alright man?”  
Ray felt his heart drop from his chest as he stared at the guy that he calls his best friend and he swallowed hard as his tongue went dry. He was trying to find the right words and never in his life had he imaged it being this hard.  
“Uh…yea I gotta tell you something.”  
Michael crossed his arms but said nothing more as he waited for the rest of his statement.  
“About a week ago…I…uh…I kinda started to feel something for you that aren’t Friendship.” Ray growled as he listened to himself blabber nonsense which caused Michael to tilt his head.  
“I…uh…I like you Michael Jones.” He finally spat out, feeling his stomach twist in fear as he watched Michael’s face fill with shock.

Lights flashed around the room as Ray realized what he just said, he just came out of the closet to the first person and it just so happened to be the guy he also liked. Michael stared at the brunette for a long time before he found the words to speak again, shock still on his face.  
“Really Ray…you’re gay?” Was all Michael could say.  
Seriously? That’s all he could say? It suddenly felt like Ray was punched in the stomach and he realized that he probably told one of the straightest guys he knew that he had feelings for him.  
“Yea…but listen it’s not a big deal if yo-” Ray was suddenly cut off when Michael leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.  
He felt his body tense until Michael pulled back and looked at the boy.  
“I am too, and I kinda like you too.” Ray felt like there were fireworks going off around them.  
This time he wasted no time as he launched forward and locked Michael in another kiss.

It wasn’t long before there was a tongue on his lips and Ray parted his lips to allow Michael entrance. He found his hands moving from Michael’s face to his hair and to his waist where he pulled the boy closer to him. Michael wrapped his hands around Ray’s waist and soon he was being lifted off the couch. Michael carried Ray with little effort into the bedroom and slowly lowered him onto the bed. Ray broke the kiss for a breathe and stared up at Michael.  
“Are we sure?” Michael flashed Ray a smile before leaning down and kissing him again, meaning yes. 

Ray made quick work pulling the redheads shirt off and soon his shirt was also off and thrown god knows where in the room. Michael now left his lips to start planting kisses down his neck and chest, stopping to briefly play with his nipple which caused Ray to twitch in pleasure. Once Ray figured out that Michael was going easy on him he grunted and ran fingernails down Michael’s boy which made the other boy groan into his skin where he had been forming a hickie. Michael looked up to lock eyes with Ray before smirking softly and beginning to leave little teeth marks on the younger boys skin. Ray moaned at the pleasure that was quickly feeling his body and before he knew it his pants and boxers were slid off and thrown on the ground. Michael slid down his body until he was planting kisses along Ray’s thighs causing Ray to snake his fingers into Michael’s curly locks. Michael only grinned only forward taking Ray’s tip into his mouth and running his tongue back and forward across his, hearing Ray let out an excited moan at the feeling. He was slow at first to slid the rest of Ray into his mouth but quickly picked up the pace until he was keeping rhythm with the sweet sounds that fell from Ray’s mouth. Ray reached down and pulled down Michael’s pants enough that he could grab the boy’s dick in his hand and running his hand up and down. He smiled when he felt the vibrations on his cock when Michael groaned with it still in his mouth.

It wasn’t long before heat filled Ray’s body and he felt the tension building up inside him.   
“Michael, Michael I…” He tried to let out but only moaned more when Michael kept sucking, faster and faster until he came inside the boys mouth which Michael happily licked up.   
Michael, determined to not have this be the end, pulled away from Ray’s hand, groaning slightly as the pleasure stopped before he looked at Ray and locked eyes.  
“Fuck me…stuff… in the drawer.” Ray panted out and Michael was quick to grab the condom and lube which he slipped on quickly.   
He first covered his fingers before opening Ray’s legs and sliding a finger into the boy’s entrance. Ray let out a joyful moan that made Michael go harder than he was before.

He quickly pushed in two fingers, sliding in and out with only a bit of resistance until Ray was beginning to twitch with the desire of more inside him. He finally pulled his fingers and before sliding up and locking his lips once more with Ray’s. Finally he slid his dick into Ray who flinched first from the pain but than after that it was just joyful waves that began to rack his body. He couldn’t help but call out Michael’s name as he picked up the pace and began to slam himself into Ray’s ass. It didn’t take much time before Michael felt his tension build and build before he reached climax and released himself into Ray’s ass who let out another moan as the redhead collapsed onto the bed beside him. Ray slowly rolled over to face and panting man and smiled softly as he reached up to pull Michael into another soft lingering kiss. Michael wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and pulled him towards his warm body. After Ray finally broke the kiss he laid his head on Michael’s chest and let out a sigh.  
“I love you.” Ray whispered into the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
“I love you too.” Michael whispered back/

“So wait, you two are gay?” Jack asked, a little to surprised that made him turn red in the face and apologize for sounding harsh.  
Ray and Michael, who was standing in front of their friends with their fingers locked together both nodded, smiling brightly.  
“Bloody hell I never saw it coming…” Gavin mumbled before flashing one of his goofy smiles which was mirrored by everyone in the room.  
“We are proud of you guys and Ray I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell us sooner!” Geoff said as he pulled his two boys into a hug which was joined by everyone.  
Ray felt his smile spread from ear to ear as his friends said the words he had been scared of for a week.  
“You had nothing to fear man, they still accept you and now you got a boyfriend.” Ray thought to himself before he turned to Michael and planted another loving kiss onto the man’s smiling lips. Maybe Ray could finally start to enjoy that fact that he was gay and damn proud of it.


End file.
